


In Chicago

by LemonScience33



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Past Violence, Wine, past dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonScience33/pseuds/LemonScience33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dottie sees things she wants sometimes, like a thin-bladed knife or a dress that will show off her figure to particular advantage.</p><p>Faye is a thing Dottie wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Chicago

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for implied (canonical) past child abuse, mention of past dubcon, mentions of murder, and minor alcohol use prior to sex.
> 
> Inspired by [this post](http://gojiro.tumblr.com/post/110633959904/so-dottie-is-30-ish-in-agent-carter-and-its).

Dottie doesn’t see it as weakness.

During training, they’d brought in men sometimes, and Dottie had performed as the headmistresses had expected her to.

Sometimes, now, she uses sex for an assignment. In long stretches between, she keeps the skill honed to a knife edge.

Men are dull, easy. They insist on pinning her so they can take their pleasure. Afterward, when they’re boneless and complacent, she snaps their necks between her thighs.

Women are more of a challenge. Most of them are terribly weak, of course, their muscles kept soft by men’s restrictions. But the game of it – gaining their trust, getting them to admit their attraction to her, promising to keep their secret – keeps her sharp.

Dottie sees things she wants sometimes, like a thin-bladed knife or a dress that will show off her figure to particular advantage.

Faye is a thing Dottie wants.

Faye is outgoing but guarded, with a fiancé who has eyes only for her. Faye has long legs and copper hair.

After a month, they’re having lunch together almost daily. It takes a bottle of port, smuggled into the apartment complex with barely any effort, for Dottie to finally get close. After a glass, she cocks her head and asks if Faye’d like to try on a new color of lipstick they just got at Marshall Field’s. Faye smiles, teeth purplish from the wine and perfectly straight. “All right, Dottie,” she says, trusting and weak and disgusting and lovely.

Dottie gives Faye a blinding grin and gets the lipstick from her bag. “May I?” she says shyly.

Faye’s smile fades to something soft, and she nods. Dottie brushes a curl from Faye’s face and uses a dark handkerchief to wipe away the lipstick that’s already there. Then she cups Faye’s delicate chin with one hand and draws the lipstick over her mouth with the other.

The redhead’s hazel eyes go brown, pupils opening like camera shutters, and Dottie feels a rush.

“Lovely,” Dottie says.

Faye’s breath catches. “Is it?”

“Yes,” Dottie says with a winning smile. She closes in, and Faye, smart Faye whom Dottie has outsmarted, lets her.

Dottie is good with her mouth, and after a few minutes, Faye’s body is bowing and she’s whimpering into her own hand as she breaks.

Then Faye gets her mouth between Dottie’s thighs, and Dottie lets herself feel it and decides not to snap the woman’s neck.

Later, Dottie breaks a capsule into a cup of water and watches Faye drink until her eyelids grow heavy. If Faye wakes up, she’ll think she drank too much port. Dottie kisses her forehead sweetly, so sweetly, and allows herself two exhales before she turns and slips out the window.

She collects her suitcase from the hotel and hails a cab to the airport.


End file.
